The newborn
by Juubi-Ookami
Summary: Ketika perang shinobi besar ke 4 selesai, naruto memutuskan untuk melatih kekuatannya, dan saat dia bosan, dia di beratu oleh bijuunya untuk membuka kamui dengan menyalurkan chakra mereka, apa yang terjadi? dan apa yang dimaksud dengan azazel kekuatan naruto setara dengan trihexa? smart!naruto Strong and godlike!naruto genius!naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Retribution**

 **Author : Juubi-Ookami**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa acak adul atau typo, keterangan lainnya yaitu mengandung lemon yang jones nantikan! :D (maaf ane juga jones)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto masahi kishimoto sedang highschool dxd saya ga tau..**

…

… **.**

… **.**

 **Hello kawan sekalian! Saya author yang kebetulan newbie, dan saya akan membuat cerita tentang naruto dan highschool dxd! Tepuk tangan dulu! Hahaha.. Sedikit aja ya, mungkin ada yang saranin pairing nantinya? Karena saya akan membuat naruto menjadi harem king, wuahahahaha, uhuk uhuk..**

 **Oh ya, kalian mau naruto punya kekuatan kayak gimana? Saya kasi pilihan yaa (ini hanya kekuatan yang kedua, sedangkan kekuatan pertamanya saya yang tentukan! Hihihi! :D)**

 **Time slower kayak quicksilver di X-men**

 **Nephilim kayak dante dan vergil**

 **Atau hacker kayak aiden pearce? Atau kekuatan blacklight prototype? Atau game lainnya kayak assassins creed?**

 **Kirim ke reviews**

 **Segini aja dulu ya, kayaknya kalau kelamaan abang abang sekalian marah deh, hahaha!**

" **demon or something like that" ngomong**

' **same' berpikir**

"manusia atau seperti itulah" ngomong

'same' berpikir

(Line break)

Saat perang dunia shinobi ke-4 sudah hampir selesai dengan berakhirnya para shinobi akibat ulah dari mugen tsukiyomi Madara, timbul lagi masalah akibat zetsu hitam yang berkhianat kepada Madara dengan membangkitkan Kaguya Ootsutsuki sang Dewa kelinci

Naruto dan kawan kawannya yang sudah banyak meninggal dan hanya menyisakan Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya dengann naruto yang menyerap chakra juubi dan chakra kaguya serta chakra para bijuu (maksud saya disini, bukan hanya juubi yang disitu, tapi juga kurama serta bijuu yang lain, mereka masuk harem naruto karena saya akan membuat mereka menjadi perempuan disini! Hehe :D) tapi sebelum Kaguya dikalahkan, Kaguya tersenyum dan pipinya memerah saat melihat naruto tapi tak disadari oleh sasuke yang sudah hampir wafat dan hanya naruto yang menyadari, namun itu pun samar samar karena kaguya langsung menghilang ke udara menjadi butiran butiran udara berwarna putih yang menyejukan bagi naruto namun tidak bagi sasuke yang langsung terbatuk darah

Naruto yang khawatir pun langsung menuju kearah sasuke dan mencoba untuk memulihkannya dengan rikudou senjutsu yang dia miliki akibat dari kekuatan Ashura, namun Sasuke sudah tidak dapat ditolong yang membuat naruto sedih

"n..naruto?" kata sasuke pelan yang serak dan membuat naruto membalas dengan senyum sedih sambil mencoba menahan tangisannya

"ya, sasuke?" kata naruto yang membalas sasuke dengan senyum sedihnya

"aku punya permintaan kepadamu…"

"apa itu sasuke?" kata naruto yang sedikit kaget namun tetap mengeluarkan senyum sedihnya

"tolong, ambilah mataku… " kata sasuke pelan yang membuat naruto kaget dan melebarkan matanya

"kenapa tiba tiba?" Tanya naruto yang sudah tidak dapat menahan emosi kagetnya

"a..anggap saja… untuk menemanimu di kehidupan aa… abadimu..(uhuk)" batuk sasuke yang langsung membuat naruto tambah kaget

"tapi bagaimana caranya? Tak ada iryo medis lagi yang bisa mentlanplatasi ma-"

"…k..kenapa kau masih saja bodoh?... bukankah.. k..kau bisa melakukannya sendiri?.. dengan kekuatan menyerap chakra dan dna milikmu.. itu tidak akan menjadi masalah…" jawab sasuke yang membuat naruto kaget

"tapi itu terlihat seperti aku yang mencurinya darimu!" teriak naruto yang membuat sasuke tersenyum

"tidak akan dibilang mencuri jika kau sudah meminta ijin pada yang punya" kata sasuke yang membuat naruto tersenyum sambil tertawa terkekeh kekeh namun langsung mengeluarkan senyum sedihnya lagi

"jadi… begini akhirnya ya?" kata sasuke yang membuat naruto tersenyum sedih mengingat teman temannya yang meninggal dunia saat perang ini

"jadi kau akan pergi juga ya.. teme?" kata naruto yang sedih karena teman baiknya akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya… lagi

"ya.. meskipun aku reinkarnasi indra, aku juga masih manusia biasa… kau juga begitu..(batuk darah)" kata sasuke yang sudah hampir kritis dan membuat naruto makin sedih karena dia akan sendiri berada didunia ini (sekarang aja :v)

"hey.. ada apa dengan mu… d..dobe? kau tidak akan sendirian… masih.. ada kurama-san dan yang lainnya… dan bukannya kau sudah memiliki teman baru… shinju?" kata sasuke dengan tersenyum lemah dan membuat naruto kaget karena dia telah melupakan teman, dan… kekasihnya (saya belum bilang kalau disini semua bijuu akan menjadi perempuan? Hahaha)

" **itu benar naruto-kun… kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu… terutama aku…"** suara kisana(nanti vote nama nama bijuunya… soalnya kalau nama originalnya kayaknya ga cocok sama nama perempuan) yang membuat naruto kaget dan langsung tersenyum sedih

" **kenapa kau menjadi lemah naruto? Kau yang sudah berhasil mengalahkanku tidak boleh membuat wajah seperti itu…"** kata shinju yang sudah ke connect ke naruto dan membuat naruto tersenyum..

"ahaha… entahlah? Nasib?" kata naruto gugup yang membuat sasuke tersenyum lemah dan para bijuu ketawa (sedikit humor, ndak usah terlalu tegang :v)

"(batuk darah)c…cepatlah dobe… transplantasi mataku… aku mungkin akan melihat dunia damai dari dirimu.." kata sasuke yang membuat naruto langsung sedih seketika

"tapi siapa yang akan melakukannya?" Tanya naruto yang sudah sedih dan makin bingung karena tidak ada yang bisa melakukannya karna tsunade dan sakura yang merupakan iryo-nin sudah meninggal dunia dengan tenang(padahal ni lagi tegang tegangnya lo…)

" **aku bisa kok naruto…"** kata shinju yang membuat naruto dan sasuke shock

"bagaima—" kata naruto yapi langsung diputus oleh sasuke

"k..kalau kau bisa tolong lakukan… cepat…" kata sasuke yang sudah sekarat

" **baiklah.. naruto summon aku"** kata shinju yang membuat naruto langsung membuat handseal dan mengucapkan kuchiyose yang langsung memunculkan sosok shinju yang berupa wanita dengan rambut putih sepinggang, warna mata violet, dan memiliki dua tanduk di dahinya serta size oppainya yang wow bangat dan mengenakan kimono putih dengan obi biru

" **baiklah… apa ada kata kata terakhir, reinkarnasi indra?"** Tanya shinju yang membuat naruto membuat rupa sedih dan sasuke mendesah

"tolong… naruto… g..gunakan mataku untuk hal yang baik… dan tolonglah orang(atau makhluk lain ya :v) tanpa pamrih.." kata sasuke yang membuat naruto membuat rupa wajah tak suka

"tch, apa kau sekarang menjadi ibuku sasuke?" kata naruto yang membuat sasuke tersenyum lemah

" juga… gunakan mata ini untuk membantu dan menolong seseorang yang kau cintai…. Dan juga…" kata sasuke yang membuat naruto tegang terhadap kata yang bener bener kata terakhirnya

"terima kasih" kata sasuke dengan senyum yang membuat naruto menagis haru beserta dengan para bijuu disana

" **baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai reinkarnasi indra"** kata shinju yang langsung membuat naruto tertidur dan mengambil mata sasuke dan mentranplatasikannya ke naruto

Tapi sebelum kembali ke mindscape naruto, tangan shinju diambil oleh sasuke

"t..tolong.. jaga naruto untukku.. dia itu ceroboh dan tidak peduli akan hal yang akan menimpanya… dan selalu mencari masalah.." kata sasuke yang tersenyum lemah dengan matanya yang tertutup karena proses transplantasi

" **tentu saja.. karena dia juga telah menjadi host dan masterku.. jadi aku juga harus menjaganya.. karena aku juga kan menjadi salah satu matenya"** kata shinju yang membalas sasuke dengan senyum yang membuat sasuke mengeluarkan nafas lega dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

Namun tiba tiba, tubuh sasuke melebur menjadi partikel partikel cahaya yang membuat kaget shinju serta para bijuu

' **dia akan bereinkarnasi'** piker para bijuu yang masih tercengang melihat kejadian disana

Setelah mengeluarkan desahan, shinju langsung masuk kembali ke mindscape naruto

 **2 hari kemudian~**

Dua hari telah terlewat setelah kejadian mengharukan itu, dan sekarang adalah hari dimana naruto bangun dan mengatakan halo kepada dunia… dan matahari tentunya..

Dia masih berada ditempat dimana pertarungan terkahirnya berlangsung dan masih banyak sosok jasad para shinobi yang berada disana

Dia melihat rupa barunya di cermin es yang naruto ciptakan memakai hyoton, dan betapa kagetnya naruto melihat rupa barunya, rambut pirang yang cerah diganti dengan warna merah scarlet yang memancarkan aura ganas, namun sayang dan mata berwarna biru sapphirenya hilang digantikan dengan warna kuning gela yang memancarkan aura seram namun peduli diwaktu yang sama (kalau ndak mau susah berpikir, naruto yang sekarang mirip kayak akabane karma)

Mencoba untuk mengetest mata barunya, naruto langsung mengalirkan chakra kearah matanya yang membbuat matanya berubah seketika

Naruto kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya, disana tidak terlihat shari-rinnegan namun terlihat mangekyo sharingan yang berbentuk seperti ujung pedang yang berada diseluruh arah dan dilapisi warna merah dan disekitar pupilnya terlihat garis merah dan didalam irisnya terdapat garis garis seperti pola riak air berwarna merah namun warna pupil itu sendiri hitam (kayak mata ghoul tapi pikir dah sendiri rupa matanya :v)

'ini tidak seperti milik sasuke…' kata naruto sedikit panic namun dengan cepat ditenangkan oleh shinju

" **itu adalah milik reinkarnasi indra.. namun karna kau memiliki seluruh chakra bijuu termasuk aku dan tidak meledak.. chakra kami kemudian merubah bentuk matanya, dan itu membentuk mata baru yang lebih hebat dari Eien no mangekyo sharingan dan rinnegan dan fumetsu mangekyo sharingan" jelas shinju ke naruto yang sudah tenang**

Sementara naruto yang menyaksikan para jenazah hanya mengeluarkan wajah sedih yang baru dan merenungkan diri disana

'apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar?' pikir naruto yang langsung dijawab oleh kisana(female kyuubi)

" **tentu saja naruto-kun…"** kata kisana yang membuat naruto mengeluarkan senyum tulus

" **naruto, kita harus pergi… dan kau harus berlatih untuk mengontrol chakra kami"** kata shinju yang diikuti oleh para bijuu dengan anggukan

'tunggu sebentar' jawab naruto dengan senyum yang langsung membentuk handseal mokuton dan membuat peti mati dari kayu yang langsung ditempatkan kepada para jenazah dan membuat tempat penuh dengan peti mati dari kayu

'ayo' kata naruto ke bijuu dan langsung pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari situ

 **Beribu ribu tahun kemudian**

Naruto yang telah selesai mengontrol chakra dari para bijuu dan mata barunya yang sudah diberi nama **Shigan** (dead eye tapi bukan parody spongebob :v saya tidak benci dan tidak suka warna kuning :v) dengan perfect dan membuatnya menjadi sandaime rikudo dan bahkan menjadi setara dengan rikudo pertama itu sendiri atau bahkan lebih kuat karena dia tidak mati dari chakra shinju melainkan mendapat hidup abadi yang diperoleh dari chakra para bijuu

"hah… aku bosan.." kata naruto dengan penampilan barunya dan entah kenapa naruto menjadi freaking lucky bastard dengan kekuatan badass dan harem indahnya

Naruto kini telah memakai jaket hitam yang dikancing bagian atas dan membiarkan bagian bawah jaketnya terbuka dan memakai baju berwarna hitam dengan gambar wajah dari rupa asli bijuu dan memakai celana hitam dibawah dagunya ada masker berwarna hitam dengan bentuk gigi gigi lengkap dengan gusinya(mask nya kaneki) yang dia buat dari kekuatan rikudo **Banbatsu zozo** (atau apalah itu lupa namanya)

"kenapa kami-sama menciptakan hal yang bernama kebosanan di dunia ini?" Tanya naruto pelan yang membuat para bijuu terutama kisana tertawa

" **ahahahaha.. entahlah naru-koi… aku juga tidak tau tentang hal itu…"** kata shinju yang membuat para bijuu ikut tertawa bersama

Kenapa shinju memanggil naruto dengan suffix-koi? Karena selama ini mereka telah menjadi kekasih dan sama halnya dengan bijuu yang lain

"hahaha… aku ingin menghilangkan kebosanan ini, bagaimana pun caranya" kata naruto yang mengingatkan kisana yang ingin membicarakan hal itu

" **aku tau anata! Apakah kau ingin melanjutkan kegiatan di ranjang?"** kata kisana yang tersenyum menggoda diikuto dengan bijuu lain, mereka masih ingat tentang ukuran mr.p naruto yang wow banget (19 inch) dan diameter (2 inch) yang sanggup membuat perempuan tepar seketika, kalaupun masih ada perempuan di dunia ini selain para bijuu

"hahaha… kurasa menarik, tapi aku ingin melakukan hal baru" kata naruto yang membuat kisana tersenyum

" **aku tau! Bagaimana kalau anata memasukan cakra kami ke kamui!? Kudengar rikudo-jiji melakukan hal itu dan terdampar di tempat aneh dengan kekuatan yang aneh juga! Bagaimana!?" Tanya kisana dengan rupa wajah senang dan gembira karena ingin mencoba hal baru bersama anatanya**

"hmm, boleh juga, tapi bersiap siap ya!" kata naruto yang langsung menyalurkan chakra kematanya dan memfokuskan kamui serta chakra para bijuu ke kamui tersebut dan membuatnya masuk ke dimensi lain

 **Sementara pada great war (jamannya yang ini pas rizevim dan ketua beberapa fraksi udah meninggal, jadi ketuanya ya sirzech, Michael, dan azazel untuk 3 fraksi tentunya)**

Pada peperangan yang melelahkan jiwa dan raga ini, masing masing fraksi masih bertempur dan berusaha untuk mengalahkan musuh penting dari masing masing fraksi.

Namun pada saat masing masing fraksi ingin saling lanjut menghancurkan fraksi lain, tiba tiba dari arah mana muncul spiral berwarna hitam yang mengeluarkan pria yang sekitaran berumur 25 tahunan dengan warna rambut merah scarlet dan warna mata kuning emas yang membuat para fraksi iblis berpikir apakah dia salah satu anggota dari klan gremory

Laki laki itu langsung melihat ke sekitarnya dengan pakaiannya yang menambah kesan misterius untuknya dan matanya tertuju pada gadis cantik yang memiliki warna rambut silver dan warna mata(grayfia dah pokoknya). Gadis itu hampir dibunuh oleh salah satu petinggi malaikat yaitu metatron yang sudah hampir menebasnya dengan spear saktinya

Namun, hal yang disaksikan 3 fraksi itu membuat mereka tercengang dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Spear metatron yang katanya setara kuatnya dengan true longinus berhasil ditahan dengan 2 jari oleh laki laki misterius itu yang membuat ke tiga fraksi kaget.

Dan tiba tiba laki laki itu berteriak kepada seluruh orang atau makhluk disana

" **HENTIKAN PERTARUNGAN INI SEKARANG JUGA!"** teriaknya yang seperti teriakan iblis atau bahkan lebih mengerikan dari itu langsung membuat ketiga fraksi memberhentikan pertarungan mereka

 ***naruto pov***

Ada apa disini? Kenapa mereka bertarung tanpa ada hal yang sepertinya harus membuat mereka bertarung pikir naruto dengan sedikit aneh dan nada sweatdropped

Namun saat naruto mengalihkan tatapannya kepada gadis imut dengan rambut silvernya yang hampir dibunuh dengan tombak cahaya, Naruto langsung memakai sedikit chakra kisana dan pergi kea rah gadis imut itu dengan kecepatan yang bahkan melebihi kecepatan cahaya dan langsung memegan tombak itu dengan 2 jari

'Mereka membuatku geram..' pikir naruto yang membuat para bijuu khawatir

Naruto langsung berteriak seolah ndak malu dateng ndak diundang malah teriak teriak ndak jelas

" **HENTIKAN PERTARUNGAN INI SEKARANG JUGA!"** teriak naruto yang membuat ketiga fraksi menghentikan peperangan

Namun naruto kemudian melihat beberapa orang dengan warna dan bentuk sayap berbeda menuju kearah nya

"kalian ketua masing masing kelompok?" Tanya naruto kearah mereka dengan santai yang dibalas anggukan oleh mereka d

"ayo kita berunding" kata naruto dengan sedikit menyeringai

 **Skip time**

Naruto yang sudah selesai berunding dengan masing masing fraksi akhirnya keluar dari tempat berunding dengan senyum yang walaupun ndak kelihatan senang

'tidak apa apalah ditunda.. yang penting para fraksi sudah bisa sedikit berdamai setidaknya' pikir naruto yang membuat para bijuu senang

'yah.. setidaknya azazel, Michael dan lord gremory masih bisa dipercaya' pikir naruto yang membuat para bijuu tertawa pelan

" **santai saja anata, tidak mungkin ada orang yang berani menghanati mu"** kata kisana yang membuat naruto terkekeh pelan

Naruto kemudian mengalihkan tatapan matanya kearah gadis cantik yang telah dia tolong tadi

'itu kan dia?' pikir naruto yang langsung mendekatkan diri kegadis itu

"imut, siapa namamu?" Tanya naruto pelan dengan senyum menawannya yang membuat gadis cantik itu merona pipinya

"g..g..grayfia.. lu..lucifuge" kata gadis itu dengan merona dan langsung menatapku

"aku naruto uzumaki namikaze ootsutsuki, kau boleh panggil aku naruto" kata naruto dengan santai yang membuat grayfia senyum

"b..baiklah kalau gitu… n..naruto-sama.." kata grayfia malu dan masih menyembunyikan tatapannya dari naruto

"cukup dengan formalitas okay? Kau boleh memanggilku naruto" kata naruto dengan senyum menawannya

"b..baiklah kalau begitu naruto nii-san.." kata grayfia yang membuat naruto senyum senang

"nah begitu lebih baik…" kata naruto yang membuat grayfia tersenyum

"maaf grayfia-chan, tapi maukah kau menemaniku untuk pergi berjelajah dunia ini?" kata naruto yang mmbuat mata grayfia kaget seolah tak percaya

"ta..tapi bagaimana dengan perangnya?" kata grayfia takut

"hmm… perang sudah ditunda dan aku juga sudah meminta ijin kepada ketua fraksi iblis untuk mengijinkanku membawamu.." kata naruto yang membuat grayfia memerah pipinya sama dengan warna rambut naruto

"jadi ayo kita mulai! Grayfia-chan!" kata naruto yang langsung mengambil tangan grayfia yang masih kaget dan langsung memperbaiki baju maidnya dengan tangannya yang lain

"ha..hai!" kata grayfia dengan senyumnya

 **And cut! Bagaimana dengan ini? Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya? Hahaha… saya akan berusaha untuk mengupdatenya besok jadi tolong reviewnya untuk menambah kapasitas stamina saya ya hahaha**

 **Oh ya untuk nama para bijuu tolong saranin saya ya**

 **Dan juga untuk para flamers nantinya… saya ga tau apa yang buat kalian tidak suka, tapi kalau kalian tidak suka tidak usah membaca**

 **Tolong review nya ya!**

 **TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The newborn**

 **Author : Juubi-Ookami**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, bahasa acak adul atau typo, keterangan lainnya yaitu mengandung lemon yang jones nantikan! :D (maaf ane juga jones)**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto masahi kishimoto sedang highschool dxd saya ga tau..**

…

… **.**

… **.**

 **Hello guys! Kembali lagi kepada author tercinta kita! Juubi-ookami! Haha… saya senang dengan hasil reviews tadi, dan mumpung sekarang libur, saya akan melanjutkan lagi ke chapter 2! Kemarin untuk kekuatan naruto ga ada yang milih untuk dijadikan tambahan, jadi saya saja yang menentukan kekuatan! :D**

 **Dan juga untuk harem naruto saya udah terima saran saudara saudara sekalian… trims.. dan untuk lemon.. saya akan tulis setelah hari raya… karena saya tidak mau mengganggu iman iman teman teman super saya**

 **Oh ya untuk haremnya**

 **All bijuu, grayfia, akeno, kuroka, serafall, Gabriel, dan masih banyak lagi… tapi jangan terlalu banyak ya.. soalnya kalau kebanyakan bingung gimana mau tulisnya hahaha…**

 **Okay… cukup sampai sini babibu nya! To de stori! (maaf agak alay :v)**

 **(ket masih sama kayak chapter sebelumnya)**

 **(line break)**

Beberapa tahun sudah berlalu sejak great war yang entah keberapa sudah… dan posisi yondai maou sudah digantikan oleh anak anak mereka yang sudah kuat seperti sirzech Lucifer, seraffal leviathan, ajuka bellzebub dan asmodeus. Sedangkan di pihak malaikat dan malaikat jatuh masih itu itu aja pemimpinya

Tapi diantara 3 fraksi besar, terdapat berbagai fraksi yang berada didunia ini, seperti

Nephilim, youkai, dedsec, blacklight dan banyak lagi

Dan kita lewatkan saja hal itu, sekarang azazel sedang meneliti lagi sacred gear dan mengeksperimennya

*azazel POV*

'hah… lagi lagi hari sibuk dimarahi oleh shemhaza… tch.. awas saja kalau sacred gear terhebatku jadi, dia akan menyesali hari hari dia menghumku!' pikir azazel dengan mata membara yang membbuat shemhaza yang sedang bekerja gemetar entah kenapa

"hah.. aku bingung dengan apa yang naruto-san lakukan sekarang.. sudah beberapa tahun terlewat setelah perang itu… dan aku kagum dia bisa mengatasi otak batu para iblis.. khukhukhu" kata azazel sambil tertawa pelan tanpa adanya rasa bersalah

Namun tiba tiba telepon azazel berbunyi dan dia langsung mengambilnya

"moshi moshi sirzech-kun! Ada apa? Tidak biasa kau menelponku" kata azazel yang ditelpon oleh sirzech

" **azazel, apakah kau yang mengirim raynare, kawalmer dan dohnaseek untuk menyerang ria-tan ku!?"** kata sirzech yang membara setelah nama rias dia bicarakan

"hey hey! Tenang bung! Aku tidak pernah menyuruh 2 gadis manisku dan laki laki perjaka untuk menyerang adik manja mu itu! Lagipula aku tertarik dengan sekiryuutei, buat apa aku menyuruh mereka kesana jika aku bisa pergi sendiri? Bukankah itu lebih mudah?" kata azazel yang membuat sirzech ber"oh"ria sambil kembali berpikir

" **atau… ada salah satu anak buahmu yang sudah mengincar mereka dan menargetkan mereka… kurasa aku harus menghubungi naruto-san untuk meminta bantuan… dan aki pikir dia akan marah kepadamu Karena kau tiddak bisa menertibkan anggota fraksi mu itu…"** kata sirzech yang membuat azazel gemetaran karena takut jika hal itu memang terjadi

"t..tolong jangan diberitau ya…? B..biar aku saja yang mengurus mereka…" kata azazel yang sudah memucat

" **boleh boleh… tapi kau harus urusi itu dengan cepat"** kata sirzech yang membuat azazel bersyukur untuk keberapa kalinya dan langsung menutup telponnya dan langsung menghubungi vali

"oi vali aku punya pekerjaan untukmu.." kata azazel langsung menghubungi bawahan terpentingnya itu

" **tch… aku bukan budak mu azazel.. tapi aku akan dengarkan jika itu menarik"** balas vali dengan nada tidak enak

"santai saja.. aku ingin menyuruhmu untuk mengontrol pergerakan rivalmu untuk sementara" kata azazel yang membuat vali menaikkan alisnya meskipun dengan sedikit rasa marah

" **dia tidak akan bisa menjadi rival ku jika ketertarikannya kepada daging wanita belum hilang dan masih belum bisa mengontrol libidoya… tapi tak apalah.. mungkin akan menarik setelah kita berdua saling bertemu…"** kata vali yang membuat azazel senang

"baiklah kalau gitu, tolong ya" kata azazel yang langsung membuuat vali yaya saja

"hah… aku bingung harus bagaimana kalau naruto-san datang…" kata azazel yang langsung kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya

 ***end pov! To naruto pov!***

Hah… entah kenapa dari tadi aku selalu saja mendapat firasat buruk akan datang kepada ku cepat atau lambat… pikir naruto yang membuat para bijuu ketawa dengan melodi yang indah

" **ya anata… dan juga… yuka(anak naruto dan kisana= perempuan) ingin berlatih denganmu… dan kaguya-chan(anak naruto dan shinju=perempuan) dan izaya-chan(anak naruto dan shinju=laki laki) ingin bermain denganmu…." Kata kisana yang membuat yuka, kaguya serta izaya senang dengan perkataan ibu dan bibi mereka**

" **benar tou-chan/otou-sama! Ayo kesini! Dan kita bermain!" kata yuka, kaguya dan izaya secara bersamaan**

" **dan juga karena kau sibuk dengan wanita rubah bernama yasaka itu kau jadi kurang memperhatikan kami dan anak kita naruto-sama" kata matatabi dan shukaku dengan nada memelas**

'yah… maafkan aku… aku takut yasaka dan kunou(anak naruto dan yasaka sudah tau karena udah ada di canon nya) kenapa kenapa, bagaimanapun, dia juga bagian keluarga kita kan?' jawab naruto kepada para bijuu, sementara grayfia yang melihat naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan para bijuu hanya mengeluarkan senyum senang yang entah kenapa dia keluarkan dan menambah rupa wajah cantiknya oh ya grayfia disini tidak memakai baju maid nya dan memakai baju reimu dari touhou

"naruto onii-chan, kita sudah mau sampai ke Kyoto, jadi bersiaplah" kata grayfia yang langsung mencium bibir naruto mengingatkan naruto dan langsung menyadarkan naruto yang masih asik mengobrol dengan mate matenya

"imouto yo, kalau kau mencium ku lebih baik dengan cara yang hot ya? Karena bagaimana pun… aku ingin meneruskan klan ku dengan dirimu juga" kata naruto yang membuat grayfia tersenyum merona sambil tertawa pelan

"ufufufu.. .baiklah o-ni-chan!" kata grayfia yang membuat nada menggoda yang membuat naruto tersenyum saja, namun dengan cepat dia mendengar bel KA yang bilang bahwa mereka telah sampai di Kyoto yang membuat naruto dan grayfia langsung pergi meninggalkan KA dan pergi ke rumahnya dan yasaka

 **Skip time!**

Saat mereka berdua sampai di rumah yasaka, mereka langsung nostalgia tentang pertemuan awal mereka, dan pada saat itu grayfia masih berumur 16

Saat mereka menyentuhkan kaki mereka ke dalam gerbang rumah para youkai termasuk yasaka, mereka langsung disapa oleh para youkai disana

"selamat datang naruto-sama! Grayfia-sama!" kata para youkai disana secara serempak dan tersenyum membuat naruto dan grayfia tersenyum membalas dan naruto langsung tersenyum lebar saat dia mendengar anaknya yang lain memanggilnya

"otou-chan!" teriak kunou yang setelah melihat naruto dan langsung berlari ke arahnya

"kunou-chan!" teriak naruto yang langsung menuju kearah kunou dan memeluknya(terlalu kebanyakan drama ya? Hahaha :v)

"kunou-chan! Bagaimana sekolahmu! Apakah kau sering tidur dikelas? Atau kau sering bolos? Dan a..apakah kau sudah punya pacar….?" Kata naruto yang langsung mengeluarkan KI nya yang membuat takut para youkai namun KI itu langsung menghilang setelah kunou menenangkan naruto

"tenang saja otou-chan! Aku belum punya pacar, dan aku tidak pernah bolos apalagi tidur dikelas" kata kunou dengan mode himederenya

"apakah kau sering membuat ibumu repot?" kata naruto yang masih dengan senyumnya

"tidak pernah otou—chan! Aku tidak mau membuat okaa-chan tambah tua.." kata kunou yang dengan santainya berkata begitu namun dia langsung meneguk ludahnya setelah melihat ibunya dengan KI nya yang meluap dari dirinya

" **apa yang kaubicarakan tadi… kunou-chan?"** kata yasaka dengan nada manisnya yang kelewat manisnya yang membuat kunou bersembunyi dibalik kaki naruto

"otou-chan tolong!" kata kunou yang meminta pertolongan pada naruto dengan jurus rahasi para perempuan yang diberitau oleh kisana, 'puppy kitsune eyes!'

"b..baiklah kunou-chan, tolong berhenti ya yasaka-chan, kalau kau tetap mengeluarkan KI mu, maka aku tidaka akan memberikan 'air' ku kepada mu mala mini" kata naruto yang membuat para bijuu tercengang sementara anak anak mereka hanya menaikkan alis dengan imutnya

Tapi anehnya, hal itu langsung membuat yasaka berhenti mengeluarkan KI nya dan berjalan ke naruto sambil mengeluarkan 'puppy kitsune eyes!' yang bisa membunuh semua pria.. kecuali naruto

"maaf ya anata-kun" kata yasaka dengan nada manisnya dan mata rahasia keluaran kisana(emangnya dijual ya? Baru tau :v)

"baiklah, aku maafkan! Dan mumpung aku masih disini, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Sudah lama sejak aku menetap di Kyoto" kata naruto dengan nada lapar yang membuat yasaka tersenyum

"kalau gitu aku akan membantu yasaka nee-sama, onii-chan" kata grayfia dan kemudian yasaka dan grayfia pergi menyiapkan masakan mereka, sementara naruto dan kunou memutuskan untuk bermain main dulu

"ayo kita pergi main kunou-chan" kata naruto yang dibalas ya oleh kunou

 ***skip time! Setelah naruto dan kunou main dan naruto sedang makan malam!***

Saat ini, dimeja makan para keluarga youkai, sedang lagi ada pesta karena kepulangan pahlawan dan ketua mereka, Naruto tentunya, mereka sedang makan malam dengan tenang, dengan para bijuu keluar dari tubuhnya dan menikmati makan malam dengan senangnya(anak anaknya juga)

"ahahaha… energy kalian masih seperti dulu rupanya…" kata naruto tertawa gugup sambil melihat para youkai dan petingginya termasuk yasaka sedang berhura hura seperti tak ada hari esok

"memang harus anata-kun… karena kau akan pergi lagi besok kan?" Tanya yasaka dengan nada sedih membuat naruto agak sedih juga

"tenang saja yasaka-chan… aku akan kembal lagi… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu 'ttebayo!" kata naruto yang masih mengeluarkan akhirannya yang membuat para bijuu dan youkai disana tertawa senang begitu pula kunou

"tapi.. ada hal yang harus kita lakukan juga lo… yasaka-chan" kata naruto menggoda yasaka yang membuat mata yasaka membentuk tanda hati terhadap kegiatan malam mereka

 ***skip time!keesokan harinya!***

Setelah malam yang berat bagi naruto (sudah saya bilang… untuk chapter ini ga ada lemon karena saya tidak mau mengganggu iman para saudara saya sekarang)

Naruto, grayfia dan para bijuu akhirnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal mereka kepada para youkai dengan normal, kecuali untuk yasaka dan kunou yang langsung mencium naruto dipipi dan membuat naruto tersenyum

"kembali lagi ya otou-chan!" teriak kunou yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum oleh naruto

Sementara naruto sekarang sedang menuju Stasiun KA untuk pergi ke tujuan mereka selanjutnya

"ayo kita pergi ke rumah iblis… kota **Kuoh** " kata naruto dengan senyum penuh misteri yang membuat para bijuu dan grayfia menaikkan alis karena bingung

END..

…..

….

…

….

…

…

…..

…..

…

…..

….

…..

…..

…

…..

 **(becanda kok, saya masih punya banyak waktu jadi saya lanjutkan ceritanya! Maaf untuk gangguannya)**

 ***skip time saat di kuoh, rias POV***

'hari yang melelahkan…. Aku tidak tau cara menanggapi permintaan riser.. dan aku perlu melatih issei agar dia bisa membantu saat rating game nanti… dan.. apa maksud onii-sama… dia mengatakan kalau ada makhluk terkuat yang kata nya kekuatannya setara terhadap 5 monster terkuat ophis, great red, trihexa, cataclysm, dan catharsis, dan katanya kekuatannya setara dengan kelima limanya! Aku tidak tau kalau ada makhluk sekuat itu… tuhan yang menciptakan mereka saja tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka… aku ingin bertemu dengannya.. dan siapa tau dia bisa membantu urusanku..' pikir rias namun diganggu oleh akeno yang sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan klub mereka

"ara? Ada apa rias? Masih memikirkan soal cara mengalahkan riser? Aku sudah punya solusinya lohh..." kata akeno dengan senangnya sambil mengeluarkan buku tentang ekhm*bdsm*ekhm yang membuat rias mendesah pelan

"tidak… aku hanya bingung dengan makhluk yang akan mengunjungi kuoh beberapa waktu lagi… aku ingin bertemu dengannya" kata rias yang membuat akeno menaikkan alis matanya dengan bingung

"entahlah buchou.. aku tidak tau kau tertarik dengannya, kau tertarik dengan issei hanya dengan kekuatannya saja… aku tidak tau kenaapa kau tertarik dengannya, apakah alasan yang sama dengan issei?" kata akeno dengan nada seram membuat rias tak percaya dia melakukannya

"aku tidak percaya kau mengeluarkan nada itu kepada ku akeno… emangnya kenapa dengan makhluk ini yang membuatmu melakukan hal ini kepadaku?" Tanya rias yang membuat akeno menajamkan matanya dan mengeluarkan hate glare ke rias

"karena dialah yang menolongku sebelum kau menolongku.. aku akan pergi duluan" kata akeno yang langsung pergi menuju rumah kliennya meninggalkan rias yang masih dalam keadaan syok terhadap apa yang teman baiknya bilang

'apa maksud akeno?' pikir rias yang membuatnya terdiam disana

 ***back to naruto POV***

Saat ini naruto sudah sampai di kota kuoh dan sedang melihat keadaan disini, namun aura yang familiar membuatnya menaikkan alis karena biasanya 'dia' tidak tertarik dengan apapun dan hanya peduli tentang membunuh 'dia' (sudah tau kan siapa orang ini?'

Dia langsung menuju ke sumber aura itu bersama dengan grayfia yang masih bingung kenapa kakak sayangnya pergi mengikuti aura yang dia tidak kenali itu

Namun mereka berhenti saat di depan gedung yang sangat tinggi dan banyak orang yang terdapat disana

Mendesah berat, naruto mengeluarkan Iphone 7 nya dan langsung menekan tombol listrik di layar Iphonenya yang langsung mengeluarkan suara bip bip bip dan langsung mematikan lampu di sekitar itu dan membingungkan semua orang disana

Setelah rencananya berhasil, naruto langsung mengeluarkan kekuatan lompatnya yang luar biasa bahkan sampai di gedung yang dia perkirakan berlantai 80 itu (kekuatan campuran kekuatan nephilim (dante dan vergil) sama blacklight (alex dan james)) sedangkan grayfia mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya dan terbang mengikuti kakak tersayangnya itu

Dia tidak terkejut melihat 'dia' sedang santainya melihat pemandangan kota kuoh dari ketinggian yang cukup tinggi bagi anak kecil (nah udah kelihatan siapa :v)

'dia' langsung memutar kepalanya melihat kearah naruto dengan lambang hati di matanya dan langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan superpower yang dia punya, jika itu manusia atau bahkan iblis normal, mereka pasti sudah remuk karena kekuatan yang 'dia' keluarkan

"selamat datang ke kuoh, onii-chan" kata 'dia' yang membuat naruto tersenyum namun sedih pada saat yang sama

"ya, ophis-chan…" kata naruto yang membuat ophis langsung tersenyum kearahnya namun langsung mengeluarkan death glare saat dia mengeluarkan Grayfia

 **END (yang ini asli :D)**

 **And cut! Gimana? Saya harap ndak mengecewakan ya hahaha… oh ya saya udah**

 **Memasukkan haremnya! Dan jika ada sarang taruh di review ya!**

 **oh ya, apa ada yang mau membuat saya memasukkan kushina, mikoto dan kanra(female sasuke) ke fics ini? Kalau ada saran yang lain berikan ke review**

 **dan untuk para flamer, jangan sekali kali membaca fic ini jika kalian ndak suka, jangan pernah, saya ndak peduli dan tidak tau menau apa yang membuat kalian tidak menyukai fic ini… tapi kalau ndak suka jangan dibaca…**

 **Mengerti!?**

 **Okay sampai sini saja ya, saya akan membuat lemon setelah hari raya selesai, agar kita bisa sama sama menikmatinya hahaha**

 **Oh ya kalau pas saya nulis lemon ada yang ndak suka sama lemonnya, maaf ya… karena saya juga mencoba menulis lemon karena tertarik dan pernah melihatnya! Jadi maaf kalau ndak suka pas nulis lemonnya!**

 **Sampai sini dulu! TBC~~~**


End file.
